Dirty Destiny
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【Demons/AU】【FeliGette】Bridgette D. Cheng era una chica normal con una vida normal, hasta que un día despertó como una Súcubo, como si fuera poco descubre secretos de su pasado cambiando todo su presente. Félix es un cazador de demonios y junto a su equpo los Quantic Kids, deberán de salvar su ciudad a como de lugar. El destino es sucio, pero inevitable, juntando sus caminos...


**Creo que debería de dejar de subir cosas nuevas y continuar lo que tengo pendiente :T**

 **Pero esta idea no se me quitaba de la cabeza desde que vi el Fan Art de la Diosa Nomae y tuve que hacerlo, explotaría D':**

 **Espero que les guste este AU, se que no es muy original y que no soy la primera en escribir un fanfic de Bridgette Sucubo, pero realmente espero que disfruten esta historia :'D**

 **Miraculous Ladybug PV Pertenece a Thomas Astruc y Toei Animation**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Giro de 360 grados**

 **.**

Mi nombre es Bridgette D. Cheng, una chica normal con una vida normal, o al menos eso era hasta hace poco que cumplí los 18 años de edad. Verán, desde los 14 años he estado profundamente enamorada de Félix Agreste hijo único del famoso diseñador de Modas Gabriel Agreste, mi amor por él en ese entonces era infantil e inocente hasta que la pubertad y las hormonas comenzaron a jugarme en mi contra teniendo algunos pensamientos y sueños por así decirlos pervertidos con él, con vergüenza le hablé a mi madre Sabine Cheng y ella me explicó que era algo bastante normal para una chica de mi edad. He tenido los llamados _sueños húmedos_ con mi adorado Félix, con toda la vergüenza del mundo me he tocado mis partes íntimas con él en mente. Hasta ahí nada fuera de lo común ¿Verdad?

Pero ¿Desde cuándo era normal tener alas oscuras parecidas a murciélagos en la espalda, una larga y juguetona cola negra con punta de lo que parecía un corazón, orejas puntiagudas y cuernos de ternero sobresaliendo en ambos lados de mi cabeza? Y solo pasaba de noche cuando, ustedes saben me tocaba por él… Al principio creí que me estaba volviendo loca o la excitación que sentía me hizo ver cosas donde no las hay, pero ya más de una vez me parecían esas cosas de demonios, luego pensé que solo pasaba de noche porque en el día todo parecía sin cambios, hasta que me di cuenta que cada vez que me tocaba me salían esas partes y ahí comencé a pensar que no estaba alucinando como creía.

Así que por un tiempo dejé de hacerlo asustada de que me volvieran a salir esas cosas extrañas en mi cuerpo, duré un mes precisamente las últimas semanas de clases de la preparatoria François Dupont, donde pasé mi graduación y tuve que despedirme de mis compañeros. Aún mantuve contacto con la mayoría especialmente mi mejor amiga Alya, con mi querida amiga Allegra y mis dos buenos amigos Claude y Allan aunque este último extrañamente era buen amigo de Félix también.

Cada tomamos una universidad distinta para nuestra mala suerte nuestras carreras eran demasiado diferentes, Alya iba a ser Periodista, Allan se iba especializar en Sountracks mientras trabaja de DJ, Claude seguiría los pasos de su padre adoptivo y se volvería un Mimo profesional pero estudiaba literatura por simple gusto, Allegra le gustaba la música como Allan pero a diferencia del moreno, la rubia prefería la clásica así qué estudiaba para entrar a la sinfónica nacional de Francia tocando la Flauta con elegancia y maestría. Por último pero no menos importante, yo me decidí por mi pasión por las modas y estudio para ser una diseñadora famosa algún día. Gracias a Allan pude saber cuál carrera había escogido mi querido Félix, que resultó ser administrador de empresa para seguramente heredar la compañía de su padre en el área administrativa.

Aún con todo mi esfuerzo no he podido hacer que él se enamorará de mí, según él, no estaba interesado en el amor y que apenas soportaba una amistad, por cual decidí rendirme pero mantuve una relación decente hasta diría amistosa con él ya que, para mi sorpresa gané una beca completa para la universidad más prestigiosa de París, la misma que estudiaba Félix. Y aunque al principio quiso evitarme, yo fui la primera en aclarar el asunto de que ya no sentía amor por él y que solo era un amor infantil de escuela, claro fue una vil mentirosa pero con eso logré que me aceptara como compañera y amiga, ahora que Allan ya no estaba con él una cara conocida lo hacía sentir menos incomodo o solitario.

Mi vida no podía ser mejor, ya llevaba medio año en mi carrera universitaria, acordamos cada año hacer una reunión escolar y Alya me visitaba una vez al Mes ya que la mayoría de las veces manteníamos el contacto con nuestros amigos por vía Skype. Además que Félix me dejaba de ver con molestia o incómodo y a veces teníamos buenos temas de conversación o hacíamos trabajos juntos como buenos amigos.

Todo estaba perfecto hasta este fatídico día….

Había cumplido ya mis 19 años y mi sorpresa fue enorme a despertar flotando a unos centímetros de mi cama. Lo primero que hice fue entrar en pánico y gritar como si acabara de despertar en una pesadilla de esas que parecen tan reales que te dificulta saber si solo fue un estúpido sueño. Mi pijama había desaparecido para tener un vestido rojo no tan corto con volado en forma de pétalos de flor liso, lo tenía desde el cuello de un color negro donde caía en mis pechos en v algo provocativo, las mismas alas de murciélago y cuernos de terneros en mi cabeza al igual que las orejas puntiagudas y cola escurridiza en forma de corazón, mis piernas eran adornadas con unas medias largas de color negro y unas botas cortas de tacón. Tenía en una mano unos guantes oscuros que me cubría todo el antebrazo y en la otra solo la muñeca del mismo color. Mis uñas más largas y gruesas como garras y colmillos mas filosos como si fueran de vampiros pero más pequeño. Mis orejas ahora puntiagudas contenían uso aretes de forma circular de un color vino y mi largo cabello azulado en dos coletas era adornado con un adorno de rosa.

—Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no es real, estoy dormida ¿verdad? —Trataba de convencerme a mí misma y despertar de todo esto.

—Lo siento princesa, pero eso no es así—Un chico con rasgos marcados de gatos notable por las orejas, cola, bigotes y dientes, de unos ojos verdes profundos con una mirada penetrante, parecía un niño de no más de 13 años de piel algo bronceada disfrazado para Halloween—. Te dije que no estaba lista aún Tikki.

—Debió de estarlo cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, ya le dimos tiempo suficiente para madurar sus poderes—Respondió una chica de una edad similar al anterior, con un pelo rojo como la sangre misma y unos mechones negros, con Atenas y alas de una mariquita, de piel blanca y un vestido adorable con un rojo, moteado dando una apariencia menos aterradora con unos lindos ojos azules como el mismo mar.

—Oh Dios, he perdido la cabeza…—Murmuré afligida.

—Irónico que mencione a ese ser dada su especie ¿no crees? —Comentó divertido el chico gato a su compañera intima.

— ¡No te burles Plagg! —Regañó Tikki—. Es algo normal, se crio todos estos años en el mundo humano.

—Miren, no sé si estoy loca, o me drogué sin darme cuenta, pero ¿Podían explicarme que carajos está pasando aquí? —Interrogué ya exasperada de toda esta situación.

—Primero lo primero, soy la demonio de la buena suerte llamada Ladybug, pero puedes decirme Tikki—Respondió educadamente, presentándose—. Soy encargada de la buena suerte en Francia.

—Soy el demonio de la mala suerte, Chat Noir—Ahora fue el turno del chico felino—. Pero puedes llamarme Plagg. Yo soy todo lo contario, produzco mala suerte e infortunios inesperados para mantener el equilibrio, aunque mi poder no se limita solo a Francia como mi compañera, ambos tenemos un vínculo especial que me mantiene unido a ella como el Ying y el Yang.

—Bien—Suspiró más confundida que antes—. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo y por qué tengo esta apariencia?

—Se nos ha asignado a ser tus guardianes o guías para prepararte a la guerra contra el Tirano Hawk Moth, quien es un demonio que otorga poderes a otros demonios y mortales que se corrompen lo suficiente—Tikki inició la explicación, pero mi mirada seguía perdida y confundida—. Aunque no lo creas, eres uno de los demonios más importantes, eres descendiente directa del pecado de la Lujuria, una Súcubo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

Eso no podía ser verdad, estaba bien que yo no era una persona muy religiosa que digamos ya que mi padre era católico y mi madre creía en Buda por lo cual elegir entre ambas se me hacía una tarea imposible así que decidí ser algo más neutral para no herir sus sentimientos. Pero de ahí a ser un demonio. ¿En serio?

—Lo que oyes—Contestó ahora Plagg algo cansado de tener que explicar todo esto—. Además de ti hay varios demonios con diferentes nombres dada su procedencia, como los Kitsunes en Japón, demonios o _**Yōkai**_ en forma de Zorros con más de una cola, son astutos y representan a la codicia.

—También tenemos al Dragón que más que un demonio es una criatura que representa el pecado de la Ira—Continuó Tikki pero se detuvo al ver mi cara—. De acuerdo, es mucha información, los dejaremos por aquí. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Si…—Mi voz sonó más bajita de lo que quería, realmente estaba demasiado confundida con todo esto—. ¿Cómo es posible ser una descendiente si mis padres son humanos?

—Oh, ellos no son tus padres—Soltó de repente Plagg. Abrí los ojos en sorpresa y en negación—. Para mantenerte fuera de peligro, y no solo a ti, a los descendientes de los pecados capitales les sellaron los poderes para camuflarte en el mundo humano y evitar que te encuentren.

—O te maten…—Culminó Tikki de manera seria—. Escucha, sé que es mucho para procesar, incluso mis demás compañeros cuando encontraron a su protegido tuvieron problemas con ellos, pero es algo normal. Tus padres biológicos lo hicieron para protegerte.

— ¡No quiero escuchar más! —Estallé en llanto y cólera, las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas ahora rojizas.

Estaba destrozada, realmente no me importaba toda esta mierda de ser un demonio lo que sea, pero enterarme de que mis padres, las personas que más amo en esta vida no lo sean me dejó en Shock. Nunca lo sospeché, mi madre y yo compartíamos el mismo color de pelo aunque no tuviera rasgos asiáticos eso lo pensé debido a los genes franceses de mi padre, hasta los ojos era una mezcla de ambos. ¿Cómo soportar esto? Entiendo que jamás me lo quisieron decir, me criaron desde que era una bebe, además del parecido, no era pensable.

—Antes que nada—Carraspeó incomodo Plagg, haciendo que lo mirara con odio—. Tus padres biológicos están muertos—Admitió con un deje de tristeza en su voz, Tikki sabía que era un tema sensible para ambos así que continuo.

—Lo que Plagg quiere decir, la razón por la cual tus verdaderos padres murieron y no solo los tuyos también otros, fueron por órdenes de Hawk Moth, ya que solo puede ser derrotado por los 7 pecados capitales, por eso ordenó su muerte.

—No lo entiendo…—Murmuré limpiándome de a poco las lágrimas, estaba calmándome pero me seguía doliendo mucho el pecho—. ¿Por qué ellos no pudieron detenerlo?

—Porque al nacer su descendencia su marca como pecado capital pasa a ellos y automáticamente las pierden—Contestó Plagg respirando profundo para poder continuar—. Por eso él decidió atacarlos cuando estaban más vulnerables y pudo matarlos…

—Pero antes—Interrumpió ya que Plagg luchaba con sus lágrimas y no lo culpaba, ellos eran muy importantes para ambos—. Los guardianes conocidos como Dark Miraculous o sea nosotros y otros fuimos capaz de escapar con los bebes y ponerlos a salvo.

— ¿Por qué nos abandonaron si éramos tan importantes? —Pregunté ahora con curiosidad—. No debieron dejarnos encariñar y engañarnos con una vida que no nos pertenecía en un principio….

Talvez era mis emociones al tope porque poco a poco comenzaba a aceptar todo esto, de algún modo algunos cosas cobraban sentido para mí, como sanar extremadamente rápido cuando me hería en alguna actividad, el hecho de que jamás me llegué a enfermar ni siquiera de las más comunes, también el hecho de tener buenos reflejos a pesar de no hacer prácticamente nada de ejercicio o cuando tenía demasiada energía que podía trabajar mucho sin cansarme. Y que mis padres a veces se ponían melancólicos cuando me miraban como si fuera alguien más…

— ¿Tú crees que abrir un portal del inframundo a la Tierra y sellar poderes de demonios de primera clase es fácil o que honda? —Contestó mala manera, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Lo que Plagg quiere decir—Volvió a interrumpirlo, al menos volvía a ser el mismo de siempre—. Usamos la mayoría de nuestra energía mágica para ponerlos a salvo, quedamos muy débiles y necesitábamos recuperar fuerza, cosa que nos tardó más tiempo que creíamos. Ya cuando pudimos era muy tarde.

— ¿Cómo tarde?

—Tenían una edad difícil, separarlos de sus padres adoptivos no era una opción, si despertaban sus poderes de manera abrupta serían fácilmente rastreables por el enemigo—Contestó el chico gato.

—Decidimos dejarlos con ellos mientras los vigilábamos de cerca, hasta el día que el cello dejara de funcionar lentamente, despertando sus poderes de manera natural a una edad adecuada.

—Ah, u yo solo quería graduarme de la universidad y salir con Félix—Suspiré sentándome en la cama, algo incomoda por mi cola.

— ¿Félix? —Dijeron ambos sorprendidos.

—No me digas que te refieres a Félix Agreste—El tono de voz de Tikki era curioso pero también impaciente.

—Sí. Lo amo desde los 14 pero las cosas no salieron como quiero, y solo somos amigos o algo así—Respondí desilusionada y ligeramente sonrojada, sin saber porque confiaba tan rápido en los dos, talvez porque comenzaba a confiar en ellos o por el simple hecho de que me sentía cómoda y protegida a su lado.

—Esto nos facilita el trabajo, princesa—Soltó Plagg con una sonrisa gatuna que me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué, qué tiene que ver Félix en todo esto?

—Fácil, es hijo de la principal familia de cazadores de Demonios del País—Contestó sencillamente Tikki.

—Cuando mi vida no podía volverse más complicada—giré los ojos, todo me parecía irónico.

—Necesitas su es…—Antes de continuar, recibió un golpe en la moteada haciéndolo callar y sobarse el área afectada.

—Haber. Eres una Súcubo ¿Verdad? —Me cuestionó lo cual asentí con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes que son y como aumentan sus poderes?

—No, para nada—fue mi sincera respuesta.

—Esto será más difícil de explicar de lo que pensé—Dijo ella derrotada, suspirando un poco.

—Deja las estupidas censuras que está muy grandecita para conocer los términos que le diremos—Reprochó el chico gato aún adolorido por el golpe de su compañera.

—Sonaba más fácil en mi cabeza—Resignada resopló, buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar—. Las Súcubos son demonios en forma de mujer con una apariencia similar a la tuya, que tienen relaciones sexuales con hombres en sueños pero también en la vida real, se alimentan de su esperma…

—Okey….

—En conclusión, que estoy cansado de esta mierda—Tomó la palabra el gatuno—. Tienes que acostarte con hombres y tener sexo tantas veces que puedas para aumentar tu poder mágico y…

Un fuerte sonido fue escuchado. Tikki le había dado un golpe en la cabeza y lo jaló de la cola haciéndolo chillar de dolor.

— ¡Eso es imposible! —Grité alarmada poniéndome de pie de golpe—. No he estado con nadie, y tampoco quiero tener mi primera vez con alguien desconocido. Es grotesco.

—Lo dice la que es Súcubo—Y otro golpe para el pobre demonio gatuno.

—No es necesario—sobándose la sienes con irritación continuó—; Solo necesitas estar con un Cazador de Demonios y así no tendrás que estar con desconocidos o simples humanos. Solo estar con ellos te dará suficiente fuerza , con un solo acto que no necesitarás hacer más por varias semanas.

— ¡Igual me niego! —Inflé las mejillas, me negaba rotundamente a prácticamente prostituirme.

—Pero Félix es de esa familia, aun cuando no este activo por el momento, será suficiente—Dijo Plagg, ocultándose cubriendo en espera de otro golpe de Tikki.

—Debe de haber otra manera…

—Si no lo haces, morirás—Advirtió muy seria—. Los Súcubos e Íncubos viven de eso, aun cuando te toques tu misma a la larga no será suficiente.

—P-Pero.

—Mira, no tienes que violarlo ¿Sí? Solo tienes que lograr que se enamore de ti, lo hagan y listo—Propuso Plagg de lo más normal.

—Y no te preocupes, entendemos el por qué te niegas, te ayudaremos a conquistarlo. Tú tienes a tu chico, aumentas tus poderes y nos ayuda a derrocar a Hawk Moth. ¿No es un buen plan?

—Lo pensaré…—Volví a suspirar—. Pero con este aspecto no sé si logré volver a salir a la calle.

—Descuida, eso se arregla de una vez—Dijo Tikki con una sonrisa, chasqueando los dedos una luz rojiza me rodeó sintiendo como volvía a la normalidad.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Tocas tus aretes y di mi nombre, así te devolveré tu forma demoniaca cuando gustes.

—Bien. Al menos no tengo que explicar nada esto.

—No tranquila, más adelante te contamos la historia completa—Dijo Tikki—. Con que conozcas lo que eres es suficiente por el momento.

—De acuerdo—Mencioné exhausta devolviendo a la cama—. No preguntaré porque sigue de noche, la verdad solo quiero volver a dormir, déjenme sola por favor. Es mucho para asimilar en tan poco—Pedí arropándome, los dos niños demonios me hicieron caso y desaparecieron del lugar, dejándome descansar.

Una parte de mi pedía a gritos que cuando despertara todo volviera a la normalidad, porque todo esto no tenía mucho sentido que digamos. Pero en fin, yo solo espero que todo salga bien.

Cerrando los ojos volví a caer en el mundo de los sueños.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La madrugada seguía sin ningún cambio importante, la luna llena y el viento nocturno acompañaba aquella noche de abril. En una gran y lujosa mansión se encontraba un joven rubio de ojos azules con tonos grisáceos, con una solo en una pijama lujosa bien lavada solo en su habitación, enojado poco notable en su mirada inexpresiva y seca.

—Donde carajos se metió ese estúpido gato—Murmuró por quinta vez el rubio—. De todos los demonios que podía invocar justamente tiene que ser este—Se revolvió el cabello para calmar sus ansias de estrangular al niño de apariencia gatuna.

Maldecía pertenecer a su familia, no solo por su padre sino por su estúpido trabajo de tener que cazar demonios, como si ellos ya no le habían causado demasiada infelicidad en sus 20 años de vida. Ahora tendría que seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor y de su querida madre. Como si estudiar una carrera que odiaba no era suficiente en su desgraciada existencia, ahora resulta que era el único de su familia –o lo que queda de ella- que podía proteger la ciudad de esos seres malignos.

— ¡Joder¡ —Apretó los dientes y los puños con fuerza—. Mi vida no podía ser peor.

—Oh querido Amo. ¿Se te olvido que soy de la mala suerte? —Saliendo de la misma nada, el niño demonio con rasgos gatunos de color negro, se burlaba de la desgracia del joven—. Si tan solo supieras lo que te espera—Con una sonrisa gatuna siguió molestando a su amo.

— ¡¿Dónde carajos estabas?! —Reprochó alzando la voz—. Tengo más de una hora esperándote para el trabajo. Por tu culpa llegaré tarde al equipo—Se masajeó las sienes para calmar su ansiedad y enojo.

—No es de tu incumbencia—Dijo sencillamente poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, pero Félix lo miró muy seriamente— Ya, Ya, estaba haciendo algo importante con mi compañera, quita esa cara te pondrás viejo de tanto fruncir el ceño.

—Ya no importa—Suspiró resignado—. Debemos de irnos ya, los Quantic Kids rastrearon un demonio de clase media en oculto en el Louvre, necesitamos matarlo lo más pronto posible—Explicó.

—Como sea, solo di las palabras mágicas y llegaremos en un santiamén.

— ¡Plagg, Transfórmame! —Tocándose su anillo negro con un adorno de gato de ojos verdes pareciendo esmeraldas, el demonio tomó una forma ahora de una criatura similar a un gato pequeño para luego ser absorbido por el anillo.

El pijama de Félix fue reemplazado por una gabardina de cuero negro con adornos de garras, botas y pantalones del mismo color, debajo una camisa negra, un cinturón en su cintura larga con una hebilla plateada de una cabeza de gato, dando a la ilusión de una cola. Un Bastón metálico en su espalda, con un antifaz oscuro, sus ojos se pusieron celestes y gatunos. Además de guantes con garras filosas y una capucha que cubría sus orejas gatunas totalmente reales, por último, su cabello totalmente rebelde y despeinado.

Su personalidad cambió a una más relajada y despreocupada, influencia de su demonio. Aunque seguía manteniendo la responsabilidad siendo su alter ego conocido como Black Cat.

—A trabajar—Dijo con una sonrisa gatuna, saliendo de su habitación por la ventana. Yendo de tejado a tejado para llegar a su destino.

Amaba la libertad que le ofrecía ser cazador, no todo era tan malo.

Lo que no sabía era que su vida se volvería más complicada después de esa solitaria noche de luna llena…

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¿Les he dicho que planeo situaciones subidas de Tono? 7u7**

 **Pero luego recuerdo que soy un asco y se me pasa :'v**

 **Igual, estoy tambien es un reto personal, no se si habrá Lemon ya mas adelante, pero practicaré para que sea el menos algo decente...Le prometí mi amiga YM015 que le haría un Lemon Feligette y estoy aquí para cumplir esta prosa :'DDD**

 **Y como amo a los Quantic Kids, obligatoriamente tuve que ponerlos en el fic, es algo inevitable para mi XDD!**

 **Originalmente iba a ser solo un prologo y mi idea inicial resultó ser otra, pero mientras escribía cambié de opinión y salió esto. Estoy conformé con el resultado la verdad. Tengo algunas ideas que quiero probar y desarrollar *o***

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, me dejan reviews *-* y hasta la proxima!**

 _ **Sayonara ;3**_


End file.
